


Secret

by orphan_account



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Nanashi, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Ryuuri, Genderfluid Nanashi, Oh also, Other, Pansexual Kirara, They/Them Nanashi, everyone is LGBT i dont make the rules, not that important to the story but i love to project thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nanashi has a secret to tell and a ‘thank you’ to say.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Hell Language Friend Event™ as I like to call it, and I dunno at what point Ryuuri comes out in this timeline. Canon divergence, yaayyyy!

Nanashi had been struggling with their gender identity most of their life. It started in kindergarten, when the class read a book about a trans princess, but Nanashi fully realized it on their last date with Kirara. 

 

Kirara and Nanashi had been dating ever since Ryuuri came out as gay. He apologized to Kirara for dating her out of pity and internalized homophobia, but they could still be best friends.

 

Dressing up like a girl made Nanashi realize they were a girl-- Not all the time, they were a boy too. For once in their life, Nanashi felt happy thinking about gender. 

 

But now, Nanashi was stuck with a dilemma. Should they come out to their girlfriend?  _ Kirara is probably straight,  _ Nanashi mused. They sat on their bed, fidgeting with the necklace Kirara got them. 

 

Nanashi reached for the phone, then stopped. It was probably better for them to just visit her. It was a long walk, but it'd be worth it. 

 

They sighed and mumbled, “Time to put on my big girl pants…”

 

* * *

 

Nanashi found their girlfriend in the back alleyway, talking with Ryuuri. She looked sad. 

 

Kirara perked up when she saw her datefriend.“Yo, it's Nanashi! Like, whatcha doin’ babe?” she called out. 

 

“Nothin’ much!” Nanashi called back. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah, everything's Gucci,” Kirara shrugged. “Ryu was, like, helpin’ me feel less depressed. You know how it is sometimes, huh?”

 

Nanashi nodded. “Kinda sucks, having a weird brain…”

 

“Yeah, but now I've got my best friend and my boyfriend, like, helpin’ me out!” Kirara replied. 

 

“Uh, yeah, about being your boyfriend--”

 

“O-M-G, are ya, like, like, breakin’ up with me!?” Kirara shouted. Nanashi covered their ears. “Oh sorry, babe! I forgot ya can't stand loud noises.”

 

Nanashi removed their hands from their ears. “It's fine, really. And no, I'm not breaking up with you. I just wanted to say… I'm your boyfriend, yeah, but I'm also your girlfriend.”

 

Kirara gasped. “Oh, coolio! So yer bigender, huh?”

 

“Genderfluid, but yeah. You got the idea,” Nanashi shrugged. 

 

“Alrighty! What are ya pronouns?” Kirara asked. 

 

“Uh… Neutral I guess? They?” 

 

“Nice! I'm pan, by the way. I'll still love ya~” 

 

Nanashi grinned and said, “I love you too. Thank you for helping me realize my true identity!”

 

Kirara nodded and hugged them. “Yer welcome, babe.”

 

“Y'all are gay,” Ryuuri mumbled. All three of them giggled. 

 

“Like you aren't?” Nanashi snickered. 

  
Ryuuri shrugged. “True.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway this entire fic is me projecting cause a) I've kinned Nanashi since 2014, b) I'm genderfluid and actually have questioned my gender since reading a book in kindergarten about a trans princess, and c) I'm autistic. Also I love Kirara.


End file.
